Multifunction apparatuses, copiers, scanners, and other image forming apparatuses include an image reading apparatus that is configured to read an image of a document. As such an image reading apparatus, a flatbed scanner is known. The image reading apparatus includes a document table, an image reader, and a document cover. A document is placed on the document table, and the document cover is closed over the document, and the image reader reads an image of the document.
The document cover is configured to block extraneous light such that the effect of light on image reading is eliminated and to press the document against the document table, whereby the precision with which to read an image is improved.